It is common practice for a plastic bag liner to be inserted into the interior of a waste basket, garbage can or other trash receiving receptacle. Such insertion is typically accomplish by initially placing the closed bottom of the liner into the interior of the waste receptacle and subsequently folding the upper edge portion of the liner over the top edge of the waste receptacle so as to overlap the same. An annoying and time consuming problem associated with such liners occurs when trash or litter is initially placed thereinto. In this respect, when items are thrown into the liner it is commonplace for the same to slip and be forced downwardly within the interior of the waste receptacle. Such slippage of the liner typically results in subsequent material thrown into the waste receptacle landing outside of the liner, therefore necessitating the undesirable task of placing such items within the liner and repositioning the liner over the top edge of the waste receptacle.
One commonly practiced solution to the problem of liner slippage is to tie the excess portion of the upper edge or rim of the liner into a knot so as to tightly constrict the remainder of the upper edge about the open top of the waste receptacle. However, this technique is cumbersome and time consuming, and requires that the size of the liner exceed the size of the waste receptacle in an amount sufficient to create the excess needed to tie a knot in the upper edge of the liner.
In addition to the foregoing, various flexible bag liners have been developed in the prior art which include inserts for attaching the liner to the open top of a trash container. One such insert comprises an elastic band which is located in a hem at the open top of the trash bag liner along its full circumference. Another insert comprises a collapsible cardboard strip which is also located at the top of the trash bag liner and used to hold the liner in an open configuration. However, the construction of the prior art trash bag liners with the aforementioned inserts presents disadvantages in terms of cost, manufacturing and packaging. In this respect, such liners typically may not be provided in the form of a continuous roll with intermittent perforations, but rather, must be provided as individual units in a dispensing box or similar package. The present invention is designed to alleviate the deficiencies associated with prior art bag liners.